Boys Are Stupid
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: A short oneshot of Leonard taking it upon himself to comfort Nyota when she had a particularly bad day. It will eventually be added to a longer fic. Nyota Uhura x Leonard/Bones McCoy friendship or romantic undertones.


**Hey, guys!**

**I think it's possible that things between Uhura and Spock could have been worse before they got better. This will most likely take part in a longer fiction later, but for right now I just wanted to try writing it and publish it, see the reaction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. So do not steal!!**

* * *

She knocked on the large door in front of her, partly not sure why she was even there. She assured herself that he was her friend, he wouldn't mind her coming over, especially when his jerkoff of a roommate was back at her place.

"Boys are so _stupid_," she couldn't help but mutter.

"Come in, door's open!" she heard the gruff voice inside call and she slipped in.

Nyota could see his outline on the large chair in front of the TV. She groaned, seeing that he was even busy watching something. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Leonard," she said, her voice distressed.

"You're not, nothing's on," he said, turning to her.

He could see from where he was, even in the dimly lit room, how her eyes shown with unshed tears. "What happened?" he asked, his tone suddenly taking on one of authority. She couldn't help but think that this is what he would sound like in a Medical Bay, taking charge in a chaotic situation.

"Nothing."

He stood up, making her way over to where she was under the light of his kitchen. "It's not nothing," he told her with conviction, seeing the way her eyes averted and she wiped at them furiously, hoping to stop any tears from being seen.

"I - I just don't see the point in the way some people think. It just bothers me how a person can be one way one day, and the next day be someone else," she confessed to him softly, glancing up at him fleetingly before leaning against the counter, crossing her arms.

He rested his hand on her forearm comfortingly. "Now, I'm a doctor, I am not a psychologist, but I would say to just let it go. Some people can't see a good thing when it's standing in front of them. He'll learn."

"I never said it was a he!" she pointed out in alarm.

"When you came in you muttered 'Boys are stupid'."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, wiping at her eyes again. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled at him, taking comfort in his concern. "Crap, I should probably use your bathroom to clean up my makeup," she said sheepishly, walking to the small, white door.

"Feel free to stay here. Gaila and Jim are back at your place."

"I learned that out the hard way. I might have given Jim a concussion," she warned him through the door as she wiped the droopy mascara from her eyes.

"He probably deserved it."

"Thanks. He did, but I have to admit, I was not in the mood to be teased. All I wanted to do was sit down and talk to a friend, and he had to come out, parading in his underwear, asking if I wanted to _join._" She gripped the edge of the white, porcelain sink, steadying her anger with a sigh before walking back out to see Leonard back in the large chair he had been sitting in when she entered.

She crawled aboard, situating herself carefully so she could fit on, too, even if half of her body was on his lap.

"Well, you have me to talk to," he told her, comfortably wrapping an arm around her.

"What are you watching?" she asked him and he shrugged, not really knowing.

"Whatever is on." He passed her the remote and she took it, and starting to flip through the channels mindlessly.

"What really happened, Nyota?" he asked her when she had stopped on a scary looking movie and rested her head on his shoulder.

She sighed, turning her soulful eyes to the screen in front of them. "Just what I said. One second I think I'm beginning to know someone, the next second they're just as cold and stoic as before."

"That cold-blooded elf made you _cry_?" he asked, feeling his anger rising to a dangerous level and she rested a palm on his chest.

"No. Just a bad day," she lied, swallowing her pride, "Also, Vulcans are not cold blooded, although their blood is green - "

"Are you lying?"

"Of course no- "

Nyota jumped when a woman on the television screamed and shook her head in frustration. "No. Like I said, boys are just stupid."

She jumped again when the door slammed open. "Bones, do you have any idea where...?!" He froze, eyeing the two of them as a smirk grew on his face.

"There you are, Uhura. We've been looking for you everywhere, and all along you've been getting cozy with my roommate," he said, crossing his arms.

She retracted her arm from around Leonard's waist, sitting up suddenly. "Don't jump to conclusions, we were watching a scary movie," she said smartly, standing up. "Thanks for letting me come by."

Nyota turned to Jim, marching past him with a glare. He jumped out of the way in hopes she wouldn't hit him again and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind her.

"Jeez, girls can be so stupid."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
